fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Meet Me Halfway
}} Meet Me Halfway en español Encuéntrame a Mitad del Camino, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente a la banda The Black Eyed Peas y es interpretada por Aural Intensity. Contexto de la Canción: Es la segunda canción que interpreta Aural Intensity durante las Nacionales del 2016. Letra de la Canción: Liane: Ooh, I can't go any further than this Ooh, I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish Henry P. (con Fredward): Cool, I spend my time just thinkin', thinkin', (thinkin' 'bout you) Every single day, yes I'm really missin', (missin' you) And all those things we used to, used to, (used to do) Hey girl, what's up? It used to, used to be (just me and you) Fredward (con Henry P.): I spend my time just thinkin', thinkin', (thinkin' 'bout you) Every single day, yes I'm really missin', (missin' you) And all those things we used to, used to, (used to do) Hey girl, what's up? Yo? What's up? What's up? What's up? Liane: Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline? That's where I'm gonna wait for you Liane con Aural Intensity: I'll be lookin' out night and day Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay Aural Intensity: Ooh, ooh, (Liane: I can't go any further than this) Ooh, ooh, (Liane: I want you so bad, it's my only wish) Henry P. (con Aural Intensity): Girl, I travel 'round the world and even sail the (seven seas) Across the universe, I go to other (galaxies) Just tell me where to go, just tell me where you (wanna meet) I navigate myself, myself to take me (where you be) Fredward (con Aural Intensity): 'Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you (right now) I travel uptown, town, I travel (downtown) Wanna to have you around, 'round like (every single day) I love you alway-way, I'll meet you halfway Liane con Aural Intensity: Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline? That's where I'm gonna wait for you I'll be lookin' out night and day Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay Aural Intensity: Ooh, ooh, (Liane: I can't go any further than this) Ooh, ooh, (Henry P.: I want you so bad, it's my only wish) Ooh, ooh, (Liane: I can't go any further than this) Ooh, ooh, (Henry P.: I want you so bad, it's my only wish) Aural Intensity: Let's walk the bridge to the other side, just you and I (Fredward: Just you and I) I will fly, fly the skies for you and I (Fredward:For you and I) I will try until I die for you and I For you and I, for, for, for you and I For, for, for you and I, for, for you and I (Fredward: For you and I) Henry P. y Liane: Can you meet me halfway? Can you meet me halfway? Can you meet me halfway? Can you meet me halfway? Liane con Aural Intensity: Meet me halfway, right at the borderline That's where I'm gonna wait for you I'll be lookin' out night and day Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay Aural Intensity: Ooh, ooh, (Liane: I can't go any further than this) Ooh, ooh, (Henry P.: I want you so bad, it's my only wish) Ooh, ooh, (Liane: I can't go any further than this) Ooh, ooh, (Henry P.: I want you so bad, it's my only wish) Curiosidades: *Sería interpretada originalmente en las Nacionales por New Divide. **Esto no sucedió debido a que Aural Intensity robó sus canciones. Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Fredward Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Henry Paxton Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Liane Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Almost Is Never Enough